A Wonderland Like No Other
by Lhasa Orihara-Sturluson-chan
Summary: After locating a mysterious birthday present from her guardian, Alice Sutton didn't expect to be portalled straight into 1888 and eventually become a brattish twelve-year-old's Head Maid. Insanity will soon take over, surely! Eventual Seb/OC, rated T for violence/blood imagery/language, etc.
1. One

Author's Note: Yes, this is rewritten. The reason as to why? I realised that my writer's block was due to the fact that I was unhappy with my previous writing; oh, my God, it has changed _so _much over a year and two months (or so). So, I really hope that you like this repeat. I didn't want to delete the story completely. Because I'm very very selfish and I like the fact that we've got over 5k views! AHHH! Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you prefer this improvement.

Disclaimer: nAH M8 I DON'T OWN BLACK BUTLER/KUROSHITSUJI AND DURARARA (the reference to Izaya yo)

* * *

"Sutton."

Looking up from a thick piece of literature was an auburn-haired female, monotonous female, lacking any expression upon her face. Hovering over her fragile figure was one of the several lunchtime monitors, as per. The roof was typically where the female resided during her lunch break, yet it was a roof – henceforth meaning that its monitoring was compulsory.

"I'm positive that you are aware that iPods are not permitted on school grounds. If I, or any teachers, see that music player once more, it will be confiscated for the day."

Rolling her eyes, the eighteen-year-old Alice Sutton chucked her 4th-gen iPod into her battered, fraying rucksack. Offering a soft glare as he walked off, the female attempted to return to her once peace-ridden lunch break, although a sudden, unexpected cluster of shadows towered over her figure. The sound of a door clicking signalled that no teacher was on their shift for monitoring. Shoot.

"Oi, Sutton," voiced a female, the teenager's voice almost forming into a growl as contact-enhanced antifreeze eyes pierced into Alice's somewhat emotionless ones. The auburn-haired female raised an eyebrow in expectation, as if to say: _You dare? _"Get off the bench."

A sigh rolled past Alice's lips as she chucked her novel into her rucksack, pulling out a small, compacted flashing object. To the so-called intimidating group, the object was invisible to them.

"Let me handle the freakshow," announced another teenager, evidently the leader of the group as she pushed past the three remaining females, donning her stance as an empowering figure within the chain of cliques. "Pissed, are we, hah, little bookworm? You realise you're nothing that a freak. You and your – uh, friend."

A low chuckle escaped from Alice's throat, amused by the supposed threats from the group.

The chuckle evolved into a fully-developed smirk, rising to her feet and determinedly holding her ground. Her once emotionless charcoal-like orbs were suddenly flooded with hatred and disgust as she reached for the shining object, its metallic cuff glinting against the daylight.

"Humans such as yourself are such divine, interesting creatures," purred Alice, a smooth and delicate tone within her voice, as if she were chiding a child to play with her. There was a deadliness behind that smooth, velvet-like tone within her voice – it was displaying the fact that she wasn't, in no way, messing around. Within her palm was an opened, glinting flip-blade, giving her a developed sense of power within seconds.

A sudden glow of hatred seemed to surround Alice's figure as she raised her palm, limbs moving in a semi-robotic sense as if she were being mentally controlled. An evil giggle escaped from Alice's throat as the group of females squirmed, their auras manipulated into fear-coaxed bubbles.

"How peculiar. Us humans may be fearful around weaponry such as these,"—within each palm were two flip-blades, both engraved with the same wordery, appearing as if Alice had magicked them out of thin air—"and yet it is inevitable that we all die."

Flicking her two wrists as if she had been fully-trained and prepared for this moment within her life, the blades went flying, almost conducted by Alice's wrists as they performed rough, equal lines against the quartet's cheeks, faces. The group cried out in agony, and the blades flipped to the concreted ceiling, far enough from the quartet to make them immediately out-of-reach.

"There is, of course, danger within this world. That is why I remain isolate."

And so the female plucked her weaponry from the ground and left the territory of the roof with a sly smirk dancing across her lip.

* * *

As the school bell rang, the college attendee in the form of Alice Sutton arrived within her second-to-last lesson of the day, sighing as she chucked her jam-packed rucksack onto the ground and leant back on her semi-comfortable plastic chair. Following the bell within a few minutes was Alice's singular friend, Christina.

"Heard that someone attacked our wonderful friends – the scaled-down popular clique – on the roof, Iza-chan," voiced the blonde-haired female, a dimpled smile dripping with sarcasm. "Once again, we're having our reminder assembly about violent attacks upon the school ground, you know…"

The blonde's voice trailed as if expecting a response, an apology from Alice.

"You're always assuming, Christina," responded Alice, raising an eyebrow before a light snicker evolved from her throat. "Ah, well. They've had their lesson. People like those – my, oh, my, even the smartest intellect within the universe wouldn't _believe _how oblivious they are to the dangers of the world."

"If they catch you as the culprit, Alice, you'll be expelled – _and _it's almost the end of the school year, you know?" A mild pause occurred as Alice smiled creepily, fiddling with a strand of her hair. "Alice, what're you smiling for? Getting expelled isn't a good thing. It'll damage your reputation completely. You're always up in Wonderland, aren't you?"

"Oh, I shouldn't worry about being caught out as the culprit, Christina, my dear. I've shut them up for a while. No longer will they act as superciliously as they previously have done."

"Of course you have. Anyway, Alice, be quiet – the lesson's about to start."

"Tch, now you're the goody-two-shoes?"

"Compared to the both of us, Iza-chan, yes – now, rethink what you just asked with that nickname of yours in mind."

* * *

Nonchalantly bobbing down the street with music blasting in her ears, Alice headed towards her home, that of which she shared with her uncle, Thomas. Almost immediately after the death of her parents, her uncle became the benefactor and carer for Alice's existence. He was an outgoing, friendly individual, who'd been single for about eight months, although Alice secretly believed that her uncle's obsession with comic books and sci-fi novels was more prominent that his love life. It seemed sad, but it was the truth.

Stepping into the small, semi-detached house silently, a sigh escaped Alice's lips as she dropped her rucksack and drawstring bag onto the ground. The scent of ready-made lemon muffins wafted around the room, infiltrating into Alice's nostrils without care, her stomach growling stupendously as a result. According to Thomas' scrawly handwriting, he was working an annoyingly late shift, and would be crashing at a friend's house as a result of said late shift. A small smile crept across Alice's lips as she grabbed one of the muffins, ignoring their misshapen quality as she walked towards the cupboards, those of which were racked completely with DVDs available for browsing at any time.

"Hn, what to watch, what to watch…"

Sherlock? No, too repetitive. Doctor Who? Once again, it became drab if you watched an episode several times, which was Alice's habitual routine. Her eyes caught upon an unopened box, still in its wrapping as if it had been readily bought just hours ago. Ah. The first season of Black Butler. Both Alice and Thomas had been aspiring to watch said series as soon as they possibly could, and yet they'd never been readily available to watch it together. Every cell in her mind believed that Thomas would be okay with the female watching the show without him – after all, it had been Christina's recommendation.

Settling onto the couch peacefully and tucking into her muffin, the auburn-haired female reached for her phone and opened up her sea of unfinished mobile conversations. Drawing up her everlasting chat with Christina, the female smiled as she began a quick conversation between herself and the blonde.

_Guess what I'm watching whilst Thomas is on his late shift? - A_

_What?_

_Take a wild guess, my dear._

_A documentary. About rhino sex. Or potatoes. _

_Neither of those – unfortunately. Your recommendation. Black Butler, season one, obviously._

_WHAT?! WHAT?! WHY AREN'T YOU WATCHING IT WITH THOMAS?! DUDE! YOU COULD'VE CALLED ME!_

_I'm watching it without Thomas because he's got a late shift. And why would've I called you, dude?_

_BECAUSE BLACK BUTLER IS LITERALLY MY LIFE ARE YOU KIDDING ME HAVE YOU NOT SEEN MY GRELL PLUSHIE OR?_

_Uh. Is that the redhead guy with those glasses?_

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME YES THAT IS GRELL. WHAT EPISODE ARE YOU ON?_

_One, obviously. I've just gotten in. Dude. _

_Text me when you're done with the first season._

Alice shook her head in denial as if Christina could sight her action through her front camera. Alice peacefully reached for the fresh muffin, about to take a dainty bite, although a loud banging at the door stopped the auburn-haired female from doing so.

"Must everything of my life become interrupted?" groaned Alice, jumping onto her feet with annoyance as she trekked towards the door. Standing within the doorframe was her heightened, slender neighbour – twenty-year-old Samuel, who had embraced a brief crush on Alice just eighteen months ago. It had been quite disturbing on Alice's part, and she'd broken off most friendships she'd had with him as a result.

"Alice!" cheered Samuel, almost beaming to be greeted by the five-foot-four female's unamused expression. "Got a parcel for you here. I noticed that it was on the half-soaked doorstep earlier, so I thought I'd take it in with the kindness of my heart—?"

"No need for long explanations, Samuel. Maybe that's why I wasn't exactly into you when you had a crush on me? Anyway, thanks for taking in the parcel, I guess."

With Alice's sassiness increasing by the second, she slammed the door shut without any further conversation occurring between the two. Perhaps that wasn't rational nor necessary? Ah, well, at least she'd saved the parcel. It could've easily been the late birthday present from Thomas, although Alice wasn't sure – and, regardless, she wanted to watch her anime as opposed to open a parcel with immense struggle of ripping at the cardboard.

She chucked the parcel onto the ground, near enough to her rucksack, and jumped onto the sofa, her stomach grumbling at an alarming rate as she glanced at her semi-cold muffin. Once again, her stomach erupted into a growl, yet no longer did it seem like a growl directly escaping from her internal body anymore. It was evolving and growing into a disturbing rattling sound that echoed across the whole house.

The sound was coming from the parcel, that was no longer stable upon the laminate surface. It was moving, slowly, gradually surfacing across the floor as it vibrated and rattled. Approaching the parcel with care, the eighteen-year-old pulled her figure into a squat, examining the entirety of the box. By God, what had Thomas bought her?! A look of perplexity formed across Alice's face as she reached for a half-open, half-soaked flap. Wait, no, had Samuel pranked her? Damn him and his antics!

Another shake and the female stumbled onto her rear, reaching for the box as her body shook with confusion and slight terror. The box needed to be contained immediately. She ripped at the boxes with one of her several flip-blades, revealing something that she wasn't expecting.

First off, it was an unidentifiable object; a small white thing that was glowing, its light an ethereal blue, as if it were some kind of miniscule portal gun – yet, no matter how much she focused on attempting to figure out what the object was, her thoughts were blank, having no way to identify the object at all. The eighteen-year-old grabbed the object, the light beam focusing upon both her facial features and the ceiling, although a sudden burning forced the female to toss the object across the room with a burning hiss. A smoke cloud erupted into the house as a result.

The female reached for her bag, grateful for the fact that her phone was within her pocket – no way was she attempting to travel across the room with that thing in her way. Just as she reached for her phone to call and/or text somebody, a gigantic hole erupted through the earth, much like a sinkhole, although random branches decorated the sinkhole-like thing. The object floated, its light blinking ferociously between blue and orange, as if winking spontaneously at Alice before it collapsed and slipped through the black hole.

And the hole suddenly swelled throughout the apartment, swelling towards Alice, as if it were attracted to her figure.

"Shit, shit, shit," voiced Alice, a panicked tone in her voice as she scuttled further and further towards the wall until she could travel no more. This was it. This was her last sighting of what she'd never see again. The pit looked like the void, endless, eternal, never-ending. A panicked screech evolved from Alice's throat as her body propelled through the void-like hole, battered rucksack flying by her side as her scream became lost in the rush of wind.

Out of terror and fear and whatnot, the female lost consciousness, the blackness tugging her whole form into oblivion as she fell.

* * *

Groggy headed and feeling a weight upon her mind, the eighteen-year-old rubbed at her eye, entire body aching. That whole thing had felt like what she imagined a drug trip would be like, or something of the sort. A groan escaped her lips as she stared at the slight redness upon her palm, glancing as she recalled _what _had sent her to the unknown location.

_The device! _Stumbling around onto her knees, the female located her rucksack within minutes; it was near to complete to what she required if she were utterly lost. Her flip-blades, a water canister, her phone, earpods, a notepad, her wallet, some skew-whiff pens and a box of ibuprofen. Although the presence of both the water canister and the ibuprofen were something to her advantage, the lacking of food was going to stump her. Unless someone accepted 2015 currency, which she highly doubted, she was screwed…

The female looked up from the contents of her rucksack, staring at a conceding household that antagonistically towered over her figure. It was vaguely familiar, although her mind was properly focused on the device and whatever had happened to bring her to her location—

Alice's eyes widened with shock as she realised what she was staring at. A bad aura, a ruthless one, that of which was contained within the uncanny Phantomhive manor from Black Butler. It had been just moments that she'd seen the manor on the screen, and yet, it was certainly the same manor from the anime.

The very thought of that made her sick to the stomach. She was staring at the Phantomhive manor, which – according to Christina, holstered a somewhat brattish twelve-year-old Earl. Which captured clumsy yet weapon-wielding servants. Most importantly, on the accord of Christina's word, it holstered a ruthless demon in the form of butler Sebastian Michaelis.

Alice couldn't be any more doomed, even if she tried.


	2. Two

Disclaimer; Kuroshitsuji, Durarara, Ouran High School Host Club and Soul Eater are not of my property. They go to their rightful owners. Lots of anime mentions in this one! Ha.

* * *

Oh, for Christ's sake, what was Alice going to do? She couldn't just walk into the manor, nonchalantly; her presence would be intruding, and the demon butler would instantly dispose of her. Sighing in annoyance, the eighteen-year-old shuffled to her feet in desperation. If this really was the Phantomhive Manor, and she was trapped in 1888, Alice was oblivious to everything. _  
_

From her surroundings to even the little things, it was impossible for an eighteen-year-old to get a job in this place. First off, her attire was inappropriate for this exact era. Walking toward the forest with annoyance buried within her charcoal black orbs, Alice scouted a tree with extreme speed and examined the area. Concentrating with her observation skills, it seemed that the city was rather far. Even though Alice excelled within parkour and considered running as one of her hobbies, it would take a while to reach the city. And she didn't have any actual money for this era. Either way, someone would accuse her of being a witch. Lovely.

* * *

After walking for hours upon end, Alice finally arrived in the city. Her feet were exhausted, her muscles stiff; the eighteen-year-old modern girl was surprised that her brain was functioning. Leaning against a sturdy brick wall in exhaustion, the auburn-haired female miraculously found a hairband within the depths of her pocket. Tying her long curls into a quick ponytail and tucking them into the collar of her hoodie, she pulled on the material to give her attire a looser feel.

It wasn't a brilliant attempt at a masculine disguise, but it would have to do. Nobody had been asking questions as of yet, so she was probably going to be okay. For a while, anyway; until it became night, and she would have to resort to sleeping within an alleyway. Fantastic. At that current time, she didn't feel like Izaya Orihara. At that current time, she felt like Patty and Liz Thompson, but extremely weakened.

Taking a seemingly endless path, Alice muttered aimlessly to herself as she trotted quickly down the alleyway, avoiding people's stares and whispers. Bloody hell, she was sticking out like a sore thumb in this area; irritation was evident within her tired eyes.

Avoiding the eyelines of other beings within the peculiar street, the eighteen-year-old wasn't concentrating when she accidentally rammed straight into someone's hard chest. Flinching as her body roughly slammed against the ground, a shadow towered over her weakened figure. It was a man, with a rather terrifying figure. Shrinking against the pavement in fear, a low growl emitted from the man's throat.

And at that very moment, thunder clapped in the air. Instinctively, a few shrieks and screams were sounded off the walls; but Alice and the terrifying man stayed within the street, ignoring the cool rain splashing against her skin. "You look like a witch."

Alice frowned, glancing away from the ground. "You don't possess any proof. And who says that witches exist? It's just a pathetic theory." The man blinked at the seemingly accident-prone female, who continued. "Who are you to poke your nose into my business, anyway? For all you know, you could be a murderer."

And to Alice's surprise - and perhaps her chagrin, the man laughed. "You're just a kid. You wouldn't stand a chance against me." A light smile danced upon Alice's lips, to the stranger's confusion. What was this girl doing? She looked like a witch. He scowled, to the stranger's amusement.

"I'm a kid? No, no, _no. _I'm eighteen." The stranger blinked in awe; if he were being honest to both the insane eighteen-year-old and his sanity, he was not expecting such a result. Bloody hell, this childish witch was eighteen? "Please, do not recall me as a witch. Witches do not exist."

But within a few moments, the man was sprawled underneath the urban eighteen-year-old, a scowl dawning across her face. It did not hold a childish aspect, and instead possessed that of a serial killer. Her signature smirk danced across her face as her flip-blade buried itself into his throat. A choking sound emitting from the man's throat, Alice whipped her fringe back, crawling off the man's body in delight.

"But monsters and observers exist."

* * *

"It would appear that you have received a letter from the Queen, mi'lord." Ciel Phantomhive frowned; he'd only just completed his recent case, about a week ago. If it were an urgent matter, however, the watchdog would not mind completing the task.

The butler, Sebastian Michaelis, handed the letter over to his master. Sebastian was an attractive butler with the intelligence of a professor. Ebony locks, musty brown eyes that almost appeared to be red, paper-pale skin, a firm build and an equally firm height. But that wasn't all; Sebastian was actually a demon, contracted to the very same Ciel Phantomhive.

The blue-haired twelve-year-old projected his voice around the room, reading the letter aloud to his ever-faithful demon butler. After reading it aloud, both the human boy and the demon butler glanced at the brief picture attached to the parchment. The suspect for this case was a girl; a child, for God's sake. Curly hair, almost lifeless eyes, peculiar clothing.

And unfortunately, neither the demon nor the earl had seen this child before. "Looks like this will be an interesting case, Sebastian."

* * *

Over the next few days, Alice had been fairing well; well, if you didn't count that encounter with the man. And after that slaughter, something peculiar had happened. The eighteen-year-old felt as if she was going insane, slowly. Almost as if something were pulling against her skin, forcing her to kill. In her own world, she would only pull a counter-attack against her terrorists. But in this Wonderland, things were worse.

Maybe it wasn't a Wonderland, at all. Maybe it was a devil's playground. Walking down the streets in annoyance, darkness shrouded against her shoulders, wrapping her filth into a crude blanket. Jesus Christ, she needed clothing. Decent clothing that matched this bloody era. Fingers buried within the pockets of her hoodie, said digits stroked against her flip-blade. Sighing in utter boredom, said eighteen-year-old stalked across the shadows.

With this boredom, this weird wonderland was going to be awful. Fingering carefully with the peculiar device, Alice slumped against the ground in defeat. The device wasn't responding to anything; for the love of God, it was just another inanimate object. What if it was a one-time only type of thing? A ticket with no return. That meant that she was trapped in this playground for eternity.

Just as thunder cracked within the awful night sky, the sound of a light sneeze warped into Alice's eardrums. A small kitten with a beautiful vanilla coat was shivering within the cold air, obviously looking for shelter. "Here, here, little one." The small kitten trotted toward the eighteen-year-old's figure, rubbing against her outstretched hand. Alice smiled, petting the small kitten. "If only we had some food, hm?" _  
_

The kitten glanced at the eighteen-year-old, beaded emerald orbs wide with hope. Alice could not respond with a positive answer, so the seemingly homeless yet intelligent kitten slumped into a curl next to the modern girl. "You're a pretty kitty, aren't you?"

Knowing that the small lump of vanilla fur wouldn't respond, Alice curled into a ball in annoyance. Being left alone in the nineteenth century like this was cruel. No home, no social life, only a life of slaughter. And the first slaughter had been an accident. But recently, posters had been raising awareness about the weird, child-like figure who had been killing innocent commoners. Commoners. An awful term for the lower class. The term reminded her vaguely of Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host Club, but she wasn't in the mood for a laugh.

The auburn-haired adult was hungered, exhausted. Rubbing her lifeless orbs out of boredom, Alice watched in sadness as the kitten stalked away, toward another. Realising that her fatigue was eventually going to knock her unconscious, the eighteen-year-old slammed her back against the supportive brick and closed her eyes, only to sense a shadow towering over her figure.

Eyes flashing open and widening on impact, a light shriek escaped Alice Sutton's throat as her head was slammed roughly against the brick wall, darkness shrouding across her vision.

* * *

"Oh, look at that. The witch's woken up." Alice glared, pure malice within her lifeless orbs. Something was sticking against the back of her head, pulling against the tendrils of her auburn hair. Blood. Her captor was extremely unattractive, a scraggly beard dancing across his chin, disgustingly solid orbs full of lust. This was pulling against her tether; her captor also smelt like second-hand cigars and alcohol. Coughing abruptly as the gag was pulled from her lips, her captor smirked with a vicious intent.

Alice growled, aggravation within her emotion. "For the seventh time, there are no such things as witches. Silly fables created by attention seekers, and that's all. Whoever believes in witches are pathetic humans. Simple." Despite her current condition, she smirked to herself.

And for that little remark, the eighteen-year-old received a harsh slap. "You know, you're wanted by the Queen herself. You've been slaughtering innocent people, and it ain't right, pretty lady." Alice scowled, feeling a sting across her cheek. "Everybody's seen the posters by now. A little child with peculiar clothing and a lion's mane."

"Lovely vocabulary." A sneer crept across her face, much to her captor's visible chagrin. "It's not as if you're the guard dog, anyway. Technically, terminating the pesks without condition isn't friendly. It's Ciel Phantomhive's case, not yours."

In awe, his revolting orbs widened. This girl - for Christ's sake, a child - knew who the guard dog was? "Surprising that a street rat knows of Ciel Phantomhive, hm? It's rather impressive for a child."

Alice chuckled slowly, knowing that her flip-blade was still buried within her pocket. "It's surprising? Surprising? You're kidding, right?" Alice burst into full-blown laughter, almost as if someone were tickling her. Viciously. "Everyone in the country knows who Ciel Phantomhive is! Twelve years old, watchdog. It's an impressive title for a little boy, don't you think? But, honestly, it's not exactly the best position."

The captor raised an eyebrow. This little witch was insane. Insanity was evident within her lifeless charcoal orbs; but this laughter, and this denial of power explained it well. She was an insane being. The captor grabbed the auburn-haired witch's cheeks, to her chagrin. "If the watchdog were here, he'd have you in pieces, little witch." Alice gagged in annoyance, in disgust; feeling his breath against her skin was simply revolting.

But after the captor stalked toward his seat again, Alice smiled. "You're sure about that, hm? You're sure that he wouldn't be chopping you into little pieces, sir? Because whoever you are, you're demanding to take his position. It's almost guaranteed that you are one of his enemies." Her smile grew, widened across her freckled cheeks. "Observing is a guaranteed skill within humanity. And it's rather unfortunate that you had to run straight into one of the best observers around, isn't it?"

And by this point, Alice Sutton had broken the rope. Stretching in a manner similar to a cat, a devious smile warped across her face. "W-what are you doing, w-witch? You c-can't kill me!"

"Sure, sure. Here's your options, then; give me your money, or your head will be disconnected from your shoulders." Shrinking in terror, the captor did not answer. Alice smiled, closing her eyes in a Japanese-like fashion. And when she opened them again, her expression changed; they were full of irritation, annoyance, hatred. A sneer danced across her lips, to the man's terror. "Will it be both, then?"

The man did not have time to respond, because his head was no longer connected to his shoulders. Pulling out a hefty sack of coins, Alice smiled. If the auburn-haired killer didn't receive enough money to gain a polished outfit, it would be both irritating and surprising. Smiling at the terrified man's head, Alice strutted toward another room in search for a simple set of garb.

* * *

After modifying a maid's attire, washing quickly, and finding a few stray daggers, a grandfather clock informed Alice that it was midnight. Wondering aimlessly about her gadgets, Alice sighed and slumped aimlessly against the fraying wallpaper. Living in this world was frustrating. It was evident that she was nothing more than a lost soul, searching for high ground; but slaughtering wasn't exactly something that she wanted to do. Slaughtering, of all things. It was almost as if something were possessing her mind, forcing her to complete the actions.

No. No. It couldn't be the voices; not the voices. _The _voices. Feeling memories conjure upon her skin, Alice shuddered in frustration. If it really were the voices, the auburn-haired adult would be running from them again. No, not just running from the demonic, devilish, suicidal voices.

She would also be running from herself; because the voice were her subconscious, an awfully conducted part of her mind. Sighing sadly, Alice pulled herself together and sprinted toward the door, slamming out of the house with all of her force. Beginning to circle around the estate in searches for some means of transport, the eighteen-year-old faced horses.

And even though she hadn't been horse riding in a long time, Alice hopped onto the animal with extreme ease. Tapping its side lightly, the beautiful animal trotted toward the sunset, almost as if the eighteen-year-old had tamed it. "Just a talent with horses."

* * *

Author's Note: Awh, shit. Three reviews, ten follows and six favourites within a matter of days?! You're awesome! Perhaps writing about darker characters is easier. Alice Sutton is probably one of my favoured characters to date, if I'm being honest. Lots and lots and lots of references in this one, and more to come.

Have you noticed anything about Alice's attraction to animals? It's not like Haruka Nanase's attraction to water, but it's visible that the animals accept her, if that makes sense. Hopefully a side-story will be adapted around this, but it won't be expanding like the main storyline and the side-story along with it. But explanations will branch out soon.

See y'all soon!


	3. Three

Just as the horse and the eighteen-year-old arrived on the outskirts of London town, sunlight skimmed throughout the air. Sighing as she hopped away from the horse, Alice scouted a thin tree. It wasn't exactly stable, and felt as if it were going to crumble underneath her figure at any moment. Swinging against the strongest branch, the auburn-haired female felt a warm substance prick against her skin. Bleeding was inevitable in a dress. Supporting her small frame against the branch, her left hand slapped against a slated rooftop, just as the branches snapped underneath her figure.

Examining the wound on the back of her calf, Alice cringed. The wound was stinging against her skin, pinpricks of blood poking out from underneath the skin. Dabbing her index finger against the wound and immediately gaining interesting red stains against her hands, the eighteen-year-old sighed. Covering this wound would be difficult; it was still bleeding despite her hand covering the wound. "So ridiculously reckless."

Pulling her hand away from the wound, Alice examined the blood against her hand. Still sticky, Alice wiped it against the fabric of her modified dress, sighing in defeat. Exhaustion was slapping roughly against her body, and her stomach was still demanding for food; but Alice had to be careful. Her budget wasn't huge. If she was going to spend her money, she'd have to spend it wisely. Pulling her knees into her chest out of boredom, the eighteen-year-old glanced at the cobblestone pavement below her being, observing the few humans who were dotted around the street.

Turning her eyes away from the sparse crowds against the roads, a gust of wind branched across the air. Following the strong winds in the sky was a piece of paper. Alice reached out for the paper and barely brushed her fingers against it, catching it just as it were about to follow the wind. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand, squinting through the dim sunlight, a god-awful addition to her peripheral vision. And as the eighteen-year-old skimmed her eyeballs against the paper, her stomach sank. Heartbeat faster. As the words settled into her corrupted index, she screwed the paper into a miniscule ball and threw it toward the gust of wind, looking at the cobblestone flooring.

The paper had broadcasted a message. A message with a drawing. It wasn't exactly a brilliant depiction, but the artist had a talent. If the light had been brighter, her vision would have been able to see the artist's depiction easily; but it was evident to her eyes. Curly hair, practically lifeless eyes; this artist had depicted a picture of _her. _She was really considered a criminal in this world, wasn't she?

That also meant that she was a valued target in Ciel Phantomhive's eyes. "It's time for a fun game, isn't it, Earl?" she muttered quietly to the clouds, grinning maniacally. Wondering how much the small Earl would amuse her current state, Alice closed her eyes, letting her mind wander.

* * *

When Alice decided to shift her position and transition onto another rooftop, the sunlight was violently brushing against her eyelids. Groaning as her charcoal orbs connected with said fragment of light, the eighteen-year-old carefully worked against the slated roof, glancing at the gap between the two buildings. It could've been worse, but the risk of falling was large. The difference between the ground and the rooftops was a colossal difference, but Alice possessed the skill to save herself. And it wouldn't harm to blend in for a while, anyway.

Examining the rusted piping hanging off the building, Alice swiftly shifted onto the piping. A creak almost exploded within her ears, to her utter shock; it hadn't seemed that rusted. This situation gifted her with few seconds to move; and the height between the rusted piping and the ground still held a massive difference. Kicking away from the piping just as said object tripped away from her figure. Bouncing against the opposing wall to gain some altitude, Alice shifted her position within the air as she kicked against the wall again, feet plunging toward the ground. She landed, wobbling slightly; but her body was fine. Perfect. Unharmed.

Her thoughts drifted briefly, working like rogue puppets. She was missing in her world, but a newcomer in this one; a criminal, for Christ's sake. What was happening in her world, in her time? _Thomas. _Her uncle was brilliant, but he was also extremely protective, a worrywart at its best. And her best friend, Christina, too. With that retched portable hole, she had twisted her way into the nineteenth century, and was trapped. With no way out.

Alice imagined for a moment. Dependent on the length of her so-called uninvited stay within this world, her death could be declared, by the law. _Death in absentia_; in which a person is legally declared dead despite the absence of proof of their death. "And the declaration is confirmed when a person is missing for an extended period of time."

Within any legal time, the eighteen-year-old modernized adult could be declared dead.

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian were walking through London town when Sebastian spotted a young girl, leaning against the exterior brick of a building. Rich auburn hairs, a blank expression upon her childish face; this girl was clearly either their suspect, or a doppelgänger. And the latter was extremely unlikely. But this girl seemed too quiet for their suspect, truly. Their suspect was reported as loud but extremely stealthy; perhaps that was only when she committed her crime.

As the duo walked down the alleyway, they caught a better glimpse of the girl's face; it was indeed childish, but was composed, too. It gave her the appearance of a teenager, perhaps a fourteen-year-old. _But a teenager wouldn't actually commit a crime. No sane teenager, anyway. _"Excuse me, miss." The auburn-haired suspect glanced at the duo, and her charcoal orbs immediately widened, fragments of shock glowing within them. _That was extremely easy, but it's best to actually interrogate her first, _Ciel inwardly mused, glancing at the girl.

And just as Ciel was about to continue, the suspect was literally jumping between the walls. "Sebastian, this is an order; catch her!" The female supsect was nothing but a mountain of auburn frizz as she worked around the sides of the buildings, inhumanely jumping across the brick. She darted from one side of brick to the other, careful to avoid the demon upon her heels. Even though she was likely a human, the female was fast. Very fast.

* * *

Alice hadn't been thinking straight when Ciel Phantomhive and his ever-faithful demon butler approached her tiring figure, leaning nonchalantly against the brick of the buildings. Shock and awe had coursed wickedly throughout her veins as the strict twelve-year-old started to speak, but Alice was already darting up the walls to evade the duo. "Sebastian, this is an order; catch her!" yelled the twelve-year-old Earl, his strong voice echoing within her eardrums. Her energetic orbs narrowed somewhat as Sebastian reached out for her ankle, but she twisted out of his way swiftly.

The demon narrowed his eyes drastically, burning a brief yet brilliant fuchsia. "Quite swift, aren't you? Like an angel." Sebastian sneered somewhat, to Alice's surprise. His face was full of disgust as Alice shifted out of the way, avoiding his silverware. Alice growled lightly as a knife slapped across her cheek, hissing as blood oozed out of the wound. Grabbing her flip-blade quickly, the weapon drifted from her hand, aiming toward Sebastian's silverware. And instead of colliding with the metal, it did something else entirely._  
_

_The sharp blade rampaged straight through the silverware. _And as the flip-blade landed back into Alice's hand, Sebastian could only stare. It was impossible for such a human to possess a weapon of such high calibre, but this suspect hadn't seemed too human. "Impressive, isn't it?" asked the girl, smirking as she twirled the metal blade within her fingers. Sebastian scowled - this girl had to be the suspect. Anyone else was too perfect, period.

Just as Sebastian threw another load of silverware, Alice shoved her hand in front of her face, in a protective position. The knives would impale her hand, weakening the child; giving Sebastian an advantage. But at that moment, the position of her hands shifted entirely, and she was holding the knives, Wolverine-style. "Rather impressive for a human, yes," purred the demon, to Alice's amusement, as the demon continued to speak, "but I'm not sure you're a normal human."

Alice smiled, dropped the silverware onto the rooftop, ignoring the sound of clattering. "Oh? And how on Earth would you know that?" The demon's crimson orbs pierced into her eyes, almost as if he were examining her soul. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe in hybrids. Maybe monsters."

More knives were thrown, and the eighteen-year-old felt her anger brimming in her veins. As the knives rushed past her face, one of them caught into her teeth; and the metal snapped within her canines. Alice snarled viciously as the broken metal shards clanged roughly against the floor, to the demon's surprise. Taking a sharp breath through her teeth, Alice pulled out an extension of daggers. The eighteen-year-old had located the weaponry within her captor's manor; in fact, she had located a rather large room, the walls coated with weapons of all kind. Katanas. Guns. Knives. Daggers. The lot.

But Alice was too slow, because the demon had already knocked her unconscious

* * *

Author's Note: Hahahahaha you can kill me. I've got six reviews now, and I haven't updated in two weeks. For shame, my children, for shame! Anyway, it's because school has recently been hectic, as well as outer life in my little house. But, hopefully, the next update will be quicker! Sorry for the rushed ending; I was going to write out a small scene where Sebastian is questioned by Ciel and the interrogation begins when Alice wakes up, but my body is simply racked with the basic exhaustion of a teenager.

I'm going to be an accidental insomniac soon and it's a bad thing.

See you next chapter!


	4. Four

The auburn-haired female awoke on a soft, silk-like bed, startled. For some absurd reason, every inch of her body was exhausted; from her fingers to her teeth, even the crevasse of her scars on her left arm. Stretching carefully, Alice glanced at the ceiling. This room was unaccustomed, and too alarming for her liking. Every inch of it was perfect, from the wooden wardrobe to the cream ceiling. And hadn't Sebastian knocked her unconscious? Her mind was simply reeling with questions, as Alice scuttled across the room. She was still wearing the long-sleeved dress, barely soiled. There were a few scratches of blood across the skirt, but they weren't major. The dress was definitely useless, though. Its material was flimsy and rather weak. Sighing in defeat, Alice flopped against the bed.

If this actually was Ciel Phantomhive's residence, Alice was probably there for questioning. Scratch that, probably was an understatement; of course. She was obviously there for questioning. After all, she was regarded as a criminal, and a cunning criminal at that. Alice Sutton was a criminal. It was extremely difficult to understand; what was her purpose in this world? Why was she here? And the colossal question, constantly nagging against her mind. She felt a strange connection to this world, almost as if the supernatural were channelling a connection with her body. But that was impossible. She was human, as human as it could get. Yes, she was extremely different, but death was inevitable for this girl.

It was inevitable for everyone. Every human withheld a certain amount of time in their lifespan. Birth. The little things in between. The bigger things in between, like getting an education or graduating from a university. The adult lifespan. Then, death; probably the worst part of the cycle. Death and oblivion were Alice's greatest fears. They always had been. Especially after the events that had occurred in her primary years, her youth. Those days had always been classified as the worst days, for an eight-year-old. For anyone.

Within those few seconds, the sound of footsteps startled said auburn-haired female within question. Sighing in defeat, Alice glanced toward the door awkwardly, realising that her position was rather uncomfortable. But because she was technically on the bed, Alice couldn't be bothered to move as the butler walked into the room. His eyebrows arched in surprise, if they weren't already arched enough already. She didn't really know how to explain herself. After all, she was lying on the bed, with her feet brushing the floorboards. From Sebastian's point of view, she possibly looked insane.

"Miss, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked, looking at the auburn-haired girl with confusion. The small female's upper half was perched across the bed, but her feet were touching the floor. This girl had already been extremely strange—killing people wasn't a thing that a female did, and a commoner nonetheless—but this confused Sebastian. Her position was extremely peculiar, and Sebastian was utterly shocked. She didn't seem to be in pain, because her face was rather stoic and calculated, but the position took the maturity away from her personality.

Alice blinked in surprise at Sebastian's bewildered look. "Oh, um—sorry. It's a habit of mine. Sitting like this, it helps me to concentrate." It wasn't as if Alice were lying—but in this position, she liked to think about fanfiction. Or possible meetups at conventions. Now, she was primarily thinking about death. How morbid. And such a difference, too. Sebastian blinked at the strange girl, confused. Alice blinked in return, and scuttled out of the position, toes touching the floor. The girl almost seemed fragile, delicate, as a light smile ticked across her mouth. But she wasn't innocent, not at all—the previous afternoon had reassured that for the demon. If anything, she had seemed too inhumane for Sebastian's liking. Her movements were too perfect, her skills too inhumane. Even the simplest of things, Sebastian was shocked with. She was impressive.

"Yes, well, the master wishes to see you, Miss." Sebsatian stated, retaining an image of a nobleman's butler; prim, proper, perfected. Everything about Sebastian Michaelis was brilliant. Even if he was a demon, he was a brilliant one. She'd always wondered why the character had so many fangirls—she preferred someone like Germany from Hetalia, or maybe Izaya, too—but there _had _to be several reasons. They were probably standing in front of her, but she couldn't be bothered to observe. She was still rather tired; and her fatigue was probably evident within her wide, puppy-like charcoal orbs. "If you would come with me, Miss?"

Alice shrugged, twisting into a standing position and walking behind Sebastian. Because she was only five foot and five inches, Sebastian was like a colossal giant in comparison to her size. Her feet stumbled against the floor as she followed the demon butler, carefully observing every inch of his uniform. She felt her heartbeat increased as her observation clawed at the butler. It was rather difficult to unravel Sebastian Michaelis, but observation was her specialty—scanning his history was a no-brainer. Simple.

Something seemed to tap against her brain, then; something actually slammed its fists against her brain, and it wasn't a migraine. _**Damn, you're a brilliant incarnation. **_Silence. There was nothing subsiding within her brain for a few moments, but the voice returned in a few seconds. _**Oh, you're confused, aren't you? Long story short, you're listening to the voice of one of your previous incarnations, Alice Sutton. **_A moment later, the supposed incarnation continued. _**You're able to respond, you know. It's not a one-way thing. It's like a telepathy thing. Make sense? Anyway, it doesn't matter too much, nanodayo. **_And at that moment, the figure faded away. Alice's inner conscious screeched out, to her utmost terror. _Wait, don't! At least tell me your name! __**It doesn't matter, really. But, if you're that demanding, it's Amaya. **_The figure disappeared as Sebastian's voice stalked into her eardrums, to Alice's shock and bewilderment. She'd been unconsciously following Sebastian whilst talking to this figure? Weird.

"Miss Sutton, we've arrived at my master's office." Alice blinked in confusion; as far as she was aware, she hadn't actually told Sebastian her name, so that didn't make sense. It saved her time, though. Just a little bit of time, but it was time nevertheless. "One moment, if you would."

She had always hated the suspense of waiting. Her interview before becoming a prefect had been a long and exhausting wait. Waiting for the exam results had been a long wait. Waiting for Thomas' legal custody had been even worse. And that wasn't even counting the three weeks in the hospital, waiting for someone's arrival, for the news. Alice noted the quick sound of muffled speech between the walls of the hallways and the office. Ciel and Sebastian talking, obviously.

The sound of footsteps blurted into her eardrums, and Alice realised that her heart was stupendously racing at a high rate. She was nervous, for one of the first times in a few years—and for once, this nerve was actually rational.

* * *

Author's Note: It's done! IT'S DONE! HOORAY! The interrogation will really begin in the next _main _chapter, but a small sneak of a thing will be starting as of the next publication. It'll be titled about the aftermath of Alice's disappearance in the real world. And that's all you're knowing as of yet. Because they'll be quite short, they'll be uploaded quicker!_  
_

Also, fifteen reviews?! Holy nuggets, and NINE of them are on the previous chapter?! YOU GUYS ARE DEVOTED POTATOES.

Hm, that's a thing. What do you think is good for you guys, the fans? Potatoes, Lhasas, or Nuggets?

Hahahaha. Ha. Ha.


	5. Five

"Miss?" The sound of the door opening brought Alice into reality again, as she blinked rapidly, snapping out of her daydream. That was her utmost problem. Daydreaming. Sighing as Sebastian invited her into the study, her charcoal orbs widened marginally at the sight of the twelve-year-old placed in the plush chair. Ciel Phantomhive held a childish aesthetic to his figure, yet his stoic expression withheld the aesthetic of a mature adult.

"So, you're Alice Sutton, then." It was annoying; everyone in the household knew her name. Well, the other servants probably didn't, but Ciel and Sebastian were literally the main people within the household. So, yeah. It was a bit frustrating. Alice blinked and nodded, letting the twelve-year-old Earl speak again. "I've got one question for you, then, Alice; who are you and why did you kill two innocent people?"

Oh, dear God. The bitterness within his voice was damned terrifying. She didn't realise that this twelve-year-old could have such antagonistic features. And he was just a little kid, too. "Well, that's a long story, actually."

"I've got all day."

_But do you, little Earl? _"Oh, okay. Well, for starters, a lot of people were yelling at me, calling me a witch. Turns out, that's not true, obviously." The emphasis within her voice was rather annoying to Ciel. "But, yes. The first person attacked me."

"And the second?" Jesus Christ. The little kid—the twelve-year-old, let's remember—was really, really intent on knowing everything behind Alice's little story of killing people. It was hilarious, really. Hilarious, but beautiful.

Alice sighed in a dramatic fashion. "The second person held an antagonistic value to his personality. Yet, there was more than just an antagonistic value, you know. After quickly observing him, it was extremely evident that there was jealously within his eyes." Ciel frowned. "Yeah, it sounds weird, but he was most likely jealous of _you_."

Ciel coughed in surprise. "Why would he be jealous of me?"

Alice shrugged. "Beats me. Probably because of your position." She noticed that Sebastian had been staring at her, the entire time. "As the Queen's Watchdog, of course."

"Well, if that's really true, thank you." There wasn't enough emotion within the preeteen's voice to understand if he were _really _gracious, but Alice was pleased. This was Ciel Phantomhive, after all. "But you stated that you quickly observed him."

"I'm an observer." _Well, of course, I'm not the Queen of England. _"Reading people's faces, it's an easy task." _**As a result, you know about them. Without even reading their faces, really. How ridiculous is that? **__Be quiet, Amaya. Your opinions are weird, and we've only known each other for five minutes! __**Without them, you'd be in danger. **__How so? __**Later. The kid's talking, and he's rather entertaining.**_

"You're a bit young to be an observer, Alice. How old are you, exactly?"

"Eighteen, actually." This was evidently Alice's answer, but the reaction from Ciel was ridiculous. It almost looked as if his visible eyeball would've popped out of his socket. "Look a bit younger, don't you think?"

"You could say that." Ciel's voice was a light mutter, but audible to the eighteen-year-old female. "Oh, and one more thing, Alice?"

"Ask away."

"You seem rather familiar with myself and my butler, Sebastian. Could you explain _why_?"

Oh, bloody Hell! How on Earth could Alice explain herself now? It'd been a jiffy when Ciel had asked about killing those two not-so-innocent men, but now, it'd be one hell of a struggle. An awful struggle.

Because they were totally going to believe Alice stating that she was from the future. And that their lives were formed into an anime.

God, it would've been better if it had been Christina, teleported into this crazy universe. Really, it would've been. At least she was more aware of this universe.

Damn it.

* * *

"So, you're from the future." At this point, Ciel's childish voice was merely a purr within Alice's eardrums. It was rather smooth, too; she'd quickly adjusted to the sound of the twelve-year-old's voice. "And at what point in the future, then?" Jesus, she hadn't expected Ciel to actually catch onto the story. Knowing this kid, though, it wouldn't last.

"2014. So, technically, 126 years from the future, if you would." _**Oh, look at this amateur time-traveller! So adorable, man! **__Amaya, do yourself a favour. __**What? **__Shut up before I hurt you. __**But your cheeks are so squishy. **__How the fuck would you actually know that? __**Don't ask, alright, my sweet. **_

"Yet, technology can't be too advanced at that time, Alice."

Alice blinked in surprise. Ciel was actually extremely intelligent for a twelve-year-old boy, suffering from PTSD. Alice was vaguely reminded of herself within that little boy's soul. "You're right, it's not."

Ciel blinked. "Then how did you transport yourself?"

"Well, there was this weird device. It opened a hole within the ground. Down you go, down the rabbit hole." Ciel chuckled under his breath, finding the joke rather amusing. It was rather amusing, too, realising that the one and only Ciel Phantomhive had read something like Alice in Wonderland. An infamous novel, no doubt.

"And what about that _anime _that you mentioned?"

"Oh." Alice blinked, putting a finger to her lips. "Well, anime is like a form of Japanese animation. It's a cartoon—that's animation with images, by the way—and is illustrated by several different people around the globe, in my time. Sometimes its origin is manga, which are the novel form. But, yes, in my time, your lives are illustrated through anime and manga."

"That seems rather bizarre."

"Damn, maybe if Christina were here, she'd have an easier time explaining it. She's watched all of the anime. And read all of the manga, as of date. Just for this series, though."

"Your statements seem rather insane, you know."

"Yeah, well, everything about me is insane. Every single thing." _**Including that little voice inside your head, correct? **__Oh. My. God. Shut the fuck up, Amaya. Somehow, I will hurt you. And I don't even care how I'll do it. I'll hurt you. With pain. __**Wow, you're a psychopath, aren't you? **_

Alice hadn't noticed that Sebastian had actually removed his figure from the room. Knowing Ciel, he'd probably ordered Sebastian to go and make some tea. Probably. "That isn't at all disheartening."

"Mm, that's true. Most people figure it out, especially after weird things happen. Very weird things."

Ciel sighed, putting a finger to his chin in thought. "Alice." Alice blinked, looking at the twelve-year-old in the eyeball. "Your skills seem rather impeccable, from what Sebastian has detailed of them. Almost inhumane. So, this is a proposition for you. Would you like to work here?"

Alice froze. What had she just heard? What the fuck was happening? "If I accepted, what would I do for you, Ciel?"

"Well, you'd actually work as an assassin, but you'd also work as a maid for the time being. Kind of like our other maid, Mey-Rin." Ciel paused. "Oh, and you'd have to keep the secret about Sebastian being a demon, of course."

"Of course." _**Oh, my God! How stupid! Would you even tell someone about my presence? **__Er, no? __**Exactly. Point proven. **__Shut up. _"If you wouldn't mind, then."

"Well, it's actually my offer. Why wouldn't I mind?"

"Then I'll accept."

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, it's Friday, and this was pretty quick. Originally, this was going to be uploaded on Wednesday evening, but a few tweaks and turns needed to be sorted out. But, yay, new chapter! Hopefully, you all enjoyed the previous chapter in Thomas' viewpoint. The chapters from Thomas' situation will be uploaded per four chapters, so it'll next feature between chapter eight and nine. One of the reviewers gave particularly good feedback, and everyone's feedback has been brilliant recently. We're over 2,000 views!

Thanks for all of your support, and I'll see you as soon as the next chapter's out.


	6. Six

**Author's Note: My mind was like "hahahaha upload it before Christmas day douche" but then it changed to be "hahahaha upload it before January 5th douchebag of a procrastinator" so basically the procrastination continues slowly. Increasing like a never-ending flurry of darkness. Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter, but this was immensely hard to write and that's why it took like a month. Ugh. **

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is not my property. It belongs to Yana Toboso. If it was my property, it'd be badly drawn with no aesthetic, no plotline, and too much yaoi. Like too much yaoi. Also there would be actual Alois and Claude in the manga. **

* * *

Whilst Sebastian and the newly-employed female were walking toward the servants' quarters in utter silence, thoughts were raking roughly throughout the demon's mind. Alice Sutton was an extremely peculiar human, and that was clear; but his suspicious had been cleared briefly. Something was definitely present within Alice Sutton's soul, and Sebastian was extremely aware of it. But he didn't know what essence was floating in her soul, and that was frustrating. The demon didn't normally feel emotion, but the feeling of frustration and annoyance was _indeed _present in his descriptive index.

"Your skills yesterday were rather inspiring, Miss Alice." Cocking her head in confusion, Alice experienced a tightening around her chest as her charcoal orbs met with the demon's hungry crimson. Her breath momentarily hitched in confusion. After all, the young observer had generally assumed that the demon was going to stay quiet, as if he wasn't interested in her. "Were you trained as a child?"

Alice shrugged nonchalantly, confused as to why Sebastian was asking such questions. "Not as a young child, but instead as a teenager." Her fingers danced into the pocket of her slightly spoiled dress, stroking the flip-blade; it'd been surprising to find the item still within her pocket, almost as if it were destined for such a destination. "Not that it matters, though. People were built for different reasons. Different skills indicate the impression of full humanity. Battle and strategy are my skilled points, but that is not giving dismissal of other areas. Not at all."

Sebastian chuckled in surprise. "You're rather intelligent for a female human." Alice arched an eyebrow. "Most female humans are rather gullible, weak and naive, but you're rather different, aren't you?" Of course, Alice was extremely aware of Sebastian's true intention; he was a demon, as evidently noted by her best friend.

Once again, Alice shrugged. "Yeah. Suppose so. Difference is my thing."

And that only raised Sebastian's suspicion further.

* * *

After Sebastian had assigned Alice with a room, given her some uniform - an older set of Mey-Rin's, which somehow fitted her figure perfectly - and introduced her to the other servants briefly, the eighteen-year-old had been allowed to relax in her newly-assigned quarters.

**_For a servant's room, it's not actually bad. Bet Sebastian's is larger, though._ **Amaya was nonchalantly popping into Alice's thoughts every now and then, as if to keep her company. But whenever Sebastian was around, the presence speaking seemed to dissolve into nothingness, as if she never existed. _**Seriously, though. For a servant's room, it's an impressive size. Like, really. Before, they were tiny. Like, really tiny. Like, box rooms. They wouldn't have sustained what's in here, really. The bed's pretty large, too. **__  
_

_You're right, Amaya. The bed's a reasonable size for a servant. And it's surprising that Sebastian didn't shove me in with Mey-Rin, as well. Anyway, how did you know about the whole basis of a servant's bedroom? _Amaya seemed to dissolve slightly there, making her mind feel less strained. But then, the little spirit bounced back into her brain, filling it with fantastic energy. _**No reason, Alice-kun. No reason at all. And if you were about to learn about it, the amount of information wouldn't be enough for your little brain, you know. **_  


_Try me, little devil. _

Amaya snickered inside of her brain, which was rather confusing to Alice; how could a psychic presence laugh? _**You're rather inquisitive, aren't you? Always been a rather intelligent Slytherin. Are you really sure about this, Alice-kun? This amount of information in a human's brain could potentially wreck their mind, you know. Even thought you're smart, it could even corrupt your brain. Perhaps even Ciel's. **_

_Would you get on with it, then? Also, how were you aware of those Slytherin traits? _

**_Have you ever heard of human reincarnation? Because truly, this voice, it's your past reincarnation. _**_  
_

_What? _

**_Told you. It's a bit scary, isn't it? The fact that all of those myths are true. Being reborn after death, floating into another body with no living conscious of your previous life. Or that's what they say, right? No living presence, but the presence is always there within your mind. Sitting, inactive, waiting for reactivation. If you've only had a few reincarnations, the presence of the being is rather strong. When you created that portal, your mind somehow activated me. _**

_You're saying that all of those RE lessons aren't myths? Oh, wait, give me a minute. This is bullshit. Absolute bullshit. There's no way. It's impossible, man! We can't just have another humane presence within our minds, right? It's impossible! Surely, our brain wouldn't properly function, right? This is scientifically impossible. Really, really impossible. It's inhumane, man. _

**_Scientifically it's been deemed impossible. But, it's not impossible at all. It just seems impossible. If a psychotic serial killer were to find out about human reincarnation, people wouldn't believe it, would they?_**

_No. They'd just think that his insanity was delving deeper and deeper into his mind. _

**_Exactly._**

_Ugh, you make a good point. Did a serial killer actually discover human reincarnation, though? _

**_No. _**

_Too blunt, Amaya._

_**Shut up. It's getting late.**_

* * *

When Alice was getting ready for bed after a hectic day, she was rather surprised to hear a knock at the door of her quarters. Quickly sliding the nightgown over her head and pulling her curls out of the neckline, she called out for the person to enter; and was even more surprised when she learnt that it was Sebastian himself. Now _that_ was indeed surprising. Sebastian didn't exactly seem like the person to check on someone like her, even if she did seem suspicious to him. And it was bloody obvious that she was extremely suspicious to the demon.

"How was your first day, Miss Alice?" Sebastian asked, his crimson orbs grinding against Alice's bold pair of charcoal ones. There was a fraction of a smirk upon the demon's lips, as per usual. "Your skills as a servant are rather impressive. The other three have more of a tendency for their skills with weaponry, but you seem skilled in both areas."

Alice smiled weakly. "Thank you for that compliment." Disposing of her weaponry onto the cabinet beside her bed, she heard an audible but minimal chuckle from behind her small figure.

"But that's not what I'm here for." Alice stopped, confused. That was definitely Sebastian's voice. The tone was matching, as was the articulate speech uttering from his lips. But his voice seemed demonic, almost as if he were hunting. Hunting for a soul, a flaw within her body. _Shit. _The demon was suddenly hovering over her small body, fuchsia orbs glowing with a fiery passion. "There is something rather interesting about your soul, Alice Sutton. Something suspicious. Whatever that's present within your soul shouldn't reside within a normal human."

Alice narrowed her eyes in confusion. There was no _way _that he could sense Amaya. She was too quiet, too intellectual. Didn't she just blend in with her mind? They were like a pair, reincarnation after reincarnation. "But you're rather interesting, too. You're a demon, aren't you?"

Sebastian's demonic orbs faltered back into their normal crimson for a brief moment, before they returned to their terrific fuchsia orbs with cat-like slits. "Perhaps that's what. You said that you were an observer, didn't you? Are you capable of reading supernatural creatures?"

"Observer, not a mind reader. Or a psychic." _**But didn't he know your name before you said it earlier, did he, Alice-kun? **_"But how were you aware of my name earlier, before introductions and everything? That's not at all weird." Sarcasm was embedded within the eighteen-year-old's voice; although she retained a strong exterior, she was internally terrified. What with being cornered by the strangest demon ever and everything.

Well, the only demon she'd ever met, but he was probably the strangest she'd ever meet. "That was rather peculiar, Miss Sutton, but you do not seem to be aware of your abilities."

"Seriously, there is _nothing _special about me. Normal eighteen-year-old girl. Apart from the weird time travel and stuff, there's nothing special about me."

"You insist, but you seem extremely different in comparison to human females."

Alice blinked. "How so, Sebastian?"

"Most human females do not possess such strength, for starters. They are extremely gullible and weak, often believing in ridiculous miracles that do not occur. Females are rarely known for their strategic values nor their use of weaponry. However, you are the complete opposite of all human expectation."

And at that, Sebastian walked to exit the room. But before he did so, his lips formed another sentence. "Oh, and Miss Alice, the master would like to witness your abilities in the morning."

If only he knew the truth about her abilities. Alice cursed under her breath, flopping roughly onto her mattress and sighing out of frustration.

* * *

As promised by the terrific and dutiful butler, her new master wanted to see the minimum of her abilities. This basically meant that she'd be stretching her knife-throwing abilities to the peak of their ability, and possibly her parkour skills. Otherwise, whatever Sebastian had felt like describing. Which technically could've been anything, but according to the Kuroshitsuij fanbase (namely, Christina) the demon wasn't allowed to lie to his master.

Even though she was rather excited to show her abilities, she was internally exhausted. After the encounter of the previous night, it had been a struggle for sleep. For most of the night, the eighteen-year-old had stared endlessly at the scarring upon the joints of her left arm until she was too exhausted. It was luckily and rather surprising that Alice had attained a measly two hours of sleep, as opposed to complete and utter exhaustion.

Fortunately, Sebastian was actually instructing the other servants (namely, the BMF trio and Tanaka) thus meaning that it was just Alice and Ciel. Which wasn't actually too terrible; this was regarding the fact that Ciel seemed to trust her. Obviously not as much as he trusted Sebastian, but whenever they indulged within conversation there was a small flicker of interest and trust within his visible eye.

Alice was rather good at reading emotions, and even though it had been a meagre two days after meeting, she realised that Ciel was instinctively brilliant at deciding his allies. Or his pawns. Whatever term worked in his favour, and it was most likely the latter.

"So, how far do your abilities stretch, Alice?" Ciel asked, a little smirk dancing across his lips. Perhaps he didn't believe her actual human-like ability, but that was fairly assuring. Not many people from her time believed it. In such a time period, it probably would've been classed as witchcraft. But it was the late 1880s, not the 1600s.

"Well, there's obviously the whole deal with the climbing. Have you heard of the term parkour?" Unsurprisingly, the small bluenette shook his head in denial. "Well, parkour is like a mixture of climbing, jumping, rolling, and a lot of other physical actions. It's only done with the body, you see, but it's mainly focused around seeing the world in a different way."

"Interesting. And this was how you were propelling yourself from building to building two days ago?" Ciel inquired, interest dancing within his visible azure orb.

"Exactly how, my little lord." The bluenette jumped in surprise, reciting Alice's previous sentence within his head. She sounded exactly how Sebastian had sounded on the day of the summoning, even titling her body forward slightly to match his height. How odd. "There's obviously the knife-throwing, too. And the hand-to-hand combat, but the knife-throwing and the parkour are respectively the better ends of my abilities."

"Your knife-throwing?"

Alice nodded, a little smile adorning her pink lips. "Yes, knife-throwing. As unladylike as it may seem, it's actually extremely useful in day-to-day situations. It was one of the first things that was taught to me, and it wasn't a mistake when it was."

The Earl felt his visible eye twitch out of discomfort. Even though it was extremely unladylike, he had a strong feeling that Alice wasn't lying. Two days ago, his butler and his newly-employed maid had fought; and it had taken a while before the female had been knocked unconscious. And yet she seemed evidently strong and perfectly capable with her weaponry, just like Sebastian. They were so alike yet so different. The demon and the human.

"Are you capable of showing your abilities, Alice?"

Alice paused, surprised. She had honestly thought that Ciel wouldn't think about it for a moment, what without the protection of his demon butler. Perhaps he was just enthusiastic. "Of course, my lord, but what abilities?"

"Your knife-throwing, of course."

* * *

Alice was actually surprised that the manor possessed a target range. Seriously surprised. Christina hadn't mentioned anything about a target range. So when her master guided her toward the target range, it was an incredible sight to the auburn-haired maidservant. Her flip-blades were clinking in the left pocket of her apron, attached to the uniform. It was typical to find her flip-blades on her person at all times, no matter when or where.

"Whenever you're ready, Alice," Ciel voiced, nonchalantly. She wouldn't have thought that such a traumatized child would've been so relaxed with seeing an eighteen-year-old potential threat handle weapons, but apparently her expectations were completely wrong.

_Okay. So, grip the handle, take a small step back, position yourself. And throw._ The flip-blade slipped out of her hands as her arm lurched forward. The small bluenette Earl watched with an intent eye as the blade flipped roughly throughout the spring air, forcing itself into the dead centre of the target. A small _thump _followed as another flip-blade of the same design followed, hitting just below the other wedged weapon.

Ciel stared at the auburn-haired maidservant as she pulled herself into a specific stance, swinging her arm back into a specific position before letting it out. She wobbled lightly on her foot as the weapon flew out of her hand and twisted onto the target, burying itself into the target again. With every throw there was not a noticeable mistake. There was determination within her charcoal orbs, full of a spark of violence as the weapons were used each time.

She pulled out the last weapon and threw it with an utmost amount of precision, burying it into target with perfection. There was a lack of space between the four blades, all blending with perfection. Ciel Phantomhive was impressed by the female's capability with weaponry. It had been rather ridiculous when he had primarily believed that his butler was matched against a normal human, but her skills were naturally impressive after they were primarily witnessed.

The auburn-haired maidservant jumped over the gate, to Ciel's surprise, and walked quickly toward the target, where she collected her knives and placed them within the same pocket of her apron, a delicate smile across her childish face.

Ciel smirked lightly. "Impressive, Alice. Just as Sebastian described; very intelligent with your weapons, aren't you?"

* * *

So, another eventful day and the eighteen-year-old auburn-haired maidservant was preparing for bed, placing her weaponry upon the cabinet again. Alice was genuinely exhausted after such an eventful day, but it wasn't actually surprising when the familiar knocking upon her door occurred again. Sebastian, obviously. The sound of his knuckle cracking against the door was like pleasure to her ears.

Without her answer, the raven-haired demon stepped into the room. Alice slid the last of her flip-blades onto the cabinet, a little smirk across her face. "If you're going to corner me again and be all suspicious like last night, please tell me now, so it's not so much of a nerve-racking experience. So, Sebastian, what is it this time? Planning to rip out my throat?"

The demon chuckled, obviously amused by her statement. Alice blinked in surprise, turning to face the raven-haired demon. "Actually, Miss Alice, something about your inhumane element within your soul." Alice stopped out of shock and annoyance; within one day, had he _really _been able to find out about her secret? Seriously? Even for a demon, that was kind of impossible in her books.

"Yeah? And what about it, then?" She narrowed her eyes out of annoyance and frustration, conducting eye contact with the ravenette demon.

Sebastian smirked, fuchsia swallowing his standard pair of crimson orbs. "The spark within your soul represents your psychic ability, does it not?" Her muscles tensed at the phrase that escaped the demon's lips. Blush coated her cheeks out of annoyance and embarrassment.

Alice clenched her fists and looked away out of frustration, really wanting to kill the demon as her fists shook; a vibration of several mundane emotions. "What made it so easy for you? Why were you able to find out within a day?"

"Humans with psychic abilities are rarely located within the world, and you should surely understand that. It was around this time in the last century that my first encounter with a psychic occurred. Every psychic seems to possess a strange element within their soul, and you are no exception, Miss Alice."

Alice blinked in surprise, again. "_Last century? _And you remember the so-called strange element within their souls?"

Sebastian smirked again, fuchsia orbs glistening with interest. "Demons have impeccable memory, Miss Alice."

"And that was all, Sebastian?"

"Yes, Miss Alice."

Alice blinked slowly. "You were going to ask if you were able to witness my psychic power, weren't you?"

Sebastian chuckled lightly, the fuchsia being swallowed as his eyes restored to their normal crimson orbs. "Originally, yes, but it sometimes does not work in favour for the human with psychic ability."

"So, you've witnessed it before, but you were going to ask again. Until you remembered what had happened? Very clever. Were you trying to protect me for the sake of the master?" There was an element of sarcasm and joy within Alice's tone, which surprised Sebastian as she balanced upon one foot. One of his eyebrows arched at her statement. "What happened to the owner of the psychic power, then?"

Sebastian blinked. The demon wondered as to why she wanted to know; if she really understood the consequences of her power, she wouldn't act so stupidly nonchalant about such an element. "After the owner of the psychic power used it, she had obtained too much information. She fell into comatose and did not wake up for months. That is why you need to be careful when using your power, Miss Alice."

Alice smiled lightly, suddenly feeling rather sickened. "You should know that I'm not _that _stupid, Sebastian. Intelligence comes at a cost, and obviously all of the information was a struggle upon her mind. Poor thing. Don't you pity such creatures?"

A light smirk was dancing across Sebastian's lips as he walked toward the door, crimson orbs dancing with hunger and interest. "Yes, actually."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ugh it's finally done and the summary is updated because it didn't make much sense before. NEW YEAR'S MOTIVATION! This year is going to be the utter bomb for fanfiction. Hopefully it won't take so long to update next chapter and it should be above 3k words (which this chapter namely hit) because...**

**WE'RE GOING INTO THE CANON PLOT! Following a three-month timeskip (only because the last event of Jack the Ripper occurred in November, and there should be a bit of distance between canon events because of this) of course but the chapters will be MUCH longer! Woop! This chapter was exhausting to write and is probably a little bit scrappy in some places; but my mind was determined to realise it by the 5th of January, 2015, which happened!**

**Hope you all had a fantastic holiday break and are still having a fantastic holiday if you're still on holiday! Adios. Onto the next chapter we go!**


	7. Seven

**Author's Note: We're over 3.3K views, guys! This is just ridiculous. Thank you for all of the support around this fanfiction. Anyway, we're finally onto the canon stuff! Only took six and a half chapters xD it'll expand more things about Alice's psychic power amongst other things. More planning will be involved around this scenes, because it will be mainly focusing around the production of Yana Toboso's manga, not the anime. Anyway, here's to a killer year of fanfiction! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. All rights of Kuroshitsuji (its characters, scenes and arcs) are property of Yana Toboso. **

* * *

Three Months Later

It was your typical August afternoon for the Phantomhive household. Well, as typical as you could get with such a household. Alice Sutton stared dutifully at the butler and the foreign man as they stood, opposing one another. Ciel Phantomhive, her master, did not look amused. But most of the time, he did not look very amused. Perhaps it was Tanaka's lemonade, or the foreign man. In Alice's opinion, the foreign man's outfit looked as if it belonged in a dystopia novel.

The other servants were fangirling in one corner, whilst Alice was standing behind Ciel's rather plush armchair. The eighteen-year-old maidservant narrowed her eyes in a peculiar notion as she observed the butler and the foreign man. The latter subject within question was standing in a ridiculous fashion, almost as if he were taking a strong influence from an unknown culture.

"Take this! Secret technique!" yelled the foreign man, waving his arms about like wings and posing in a ridiculous position. If he were to possess any dignity, it was already gone. "The beauties of nature blooming in glory fist!" Alice couldn't help but snicker to herself; this man looked as if he were ready, but the titles of his techniques were _definitely _withdrawing his remaining dignity. As the man advanced toward Sebastian, said butler grabbed the man's hand before he were able to complete any damage. It was impossible to understand what the demon had actually done to the poor yet ridiculous human, but it was most likely something rather inhumane. As usual, because he was one hell of a butler.

Whatever the demon had done, it had definitely inflicted some damage upon the foreign stranger. He was somehow crouching on the floor, coughing as Alice observed that his dystopian-style clothing was soiled in several places. If anything, Alice was impressed.

"Gahk! Th-this is our school's last secret technique! _When the fierce Tiger and Dragon roar, ten thousand flower scatter and split fist!_" Was he really _still _rolling with the stupid names, even after his pathetic loss? How human of him. Alice snickered again, still rather inaudible to her twelve-year-old master. "You fiend! Who the hell are you?"

Sebastian turned around to face the foreign man, almost for added effect as his tousled hair ruffled in the wind. "I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that I can manage a technique as elementary as this." Ooh, Chinese-dystopia-guy, better put some ice on that burn. The demon turned to face the bluenette master. It was obvious that the bluenette was scowling, even from behind.

"Now then, young master. As I have won this battle, please review what you did today and prepare for tomorrow's lessons until dinnertime, as promised." A small sound of disapproval uttered from the bluenette's lips.

The servants were fangirling in the background, and Alice barely noticed Mey-Rin developing an extreme blush across her usually fair cheeks.

"And after I went to the trouble of going to mysterious lands to bring back an expert in Chinese martial arts, whereas Alice was determined to help," Ciel Phantomhive muttered, obviously displeased with the martial-artist's performance. "I thought for sure that today was going to be the day that I would see you down on your knees, Sebastian."

The ever-classic and signature shit-eating smirk glided across the demon's face. "That is most unfortunate, sir."

Ciel sighed before picking up the glass of lemonade and handing it toward Sebastian. "Anyway, well done, Sebastian. Here, drink this, in one gulp." Alice smirked toward the ground as she realised how extremely cruel this was; if the lemonade had started to rash against her throat almost immediately after swallowing the first gulp, only the aftermath would decide the result of swallowing the beverage within _one gulp_.

"Much obliged, sir." The demon turned to face the other three servants, aka the trio of utmost disaster. "By the way, what are you three doing here?"

_Uh-oh. _Alice wasn't exactly a master of reading demons and their emotions, but she realised that Sebastian was about to go on a rampage to the other three servants. "Finny, have you finished weeding the inner courtyard?"

The strawberry-blond boy gasped lightly, pulling with the drawstrings that belonged to his gardening cap.

"Mey-Rin. Have all of the streets been laundered?"

Said female servant stuttered an inaudible sound as she blushed at an alarming rate and fiddled with her fingers in a nervous fashion.

"Bard. Were you not to be preparing this evening's meal?" The anger within Sebastian's voice was raising at an alarming rate.

The blue-eyed chef scratched the back of his forehead as his throat created an inaudible sound, much like Mey-Rin, but without the feminine aspect of blushing and nervously playing with his fingers.

Alice almost felt the electric behaviour circle around the demon as his anger fluently increased, crimson orbs glistening with anger. "If you have time to dally here, go do your work!" he yelled, scaring off the BMF trio toward their jobs. Alice sighed in defeat, pleased that she'd actually done her work before arriving at the weird martial-arts battle.

"Speaking of work, Sebastian," Ciel stated, standing up as the demon pulled the chair back. "I got a call from Chlaus, in Italy."

"From Mister Chlaus, sir?"

"I need to talk to you about it. Come. You too, Alice, since you are free at the moment."

Sebastian handed the cane over. "Very well, sir." Alice smiled lightly to herself as she followed the duo toward the study. Something eventful was going to happen. Something strange always occurred when there was a guest, no doubts about it.

* * *

"Then, Mister Chlaus himself is coming over to England? All the way from Italy, sir?" Alice asked, cocking her head in confusion.

"Yes. He rang to tell me he'd gotten ahold of what I'd asked for. It seems he went for a lot of trouble, this time." The bluenette twelve-year-old leaned back in his chair and unfolded the newspaper with careful fingers. "He should arrive by six at the latest. And we'll talk business in here. You understand, don't you?"

Alice smirked. "Perfectly, master."

"We shall entertain Mister Chlaus with only the finest Phantomhive hospitality," Sebastian added, producing a slight bow. "By the way, young master, what on Earth was within that lemonade? It seems to have produced the slightest spot of heartburn, and it will not stop." Alice was extremely close to breaking into an extreme dosage of fits and giggles. Heartburn, on a demon!

Ciel smirked lightly. "That was Tanaka's special lemonade, made with AjixMoto. I'd had enough with one sip."

Alice smiled at the demon. "It kind of burned against the back of my throat after one sip, so heartburn isn't surprising, you know. But if you have enough of monosodium glutamate, it can actually kill. Just remember to differenciate the sugar and the AjixMoto, before Tanaka kills us all with his beverages."

The bluenette master flinched, and the demon coughed. "Very well, sir. We shall begin the preparations for this evening. If you shall excuse us."

Before Alice Sutton was allowed to protest, the raven-haired demon was dragging the auburn-haired eighteen-year-old away, with the collar of her uniform.

* * *

Alice sighed in defeat once they entered the hall and the demon loosened the grip around the collar of her uniform. "So, what's on the agenda?"

"Primarily, we must select the finest tableware for the evening guest, from the glasses to the large plates, and will be polished into perfection. We shall then polish the silverware until it shines like a mirror, and then we shall pick a spotless, new tablecloth. Afterwards, the master's favoured sterling silver roses will be pruned, then we shall weed the approach, and then trim out the lawn so it resembles nothing as perfected as velvet." Alice blinked in surprise, this was a lot of information to withhold, really. "Dinner is the main key to our hospitality, of course. I shall use only the finest ingredients. I shall be particular about the beef but equally particular about the vegetables, rice, salt and pepper. The preparations toward the evening meal would naturally be hand-picked and calculated as the finest ingredients from the market."

_This is the Phantomhive hospitality, huh? _Even after three months of working as a maid-assassin combination, Alice Sutton realised that Sebastian always produced the finest work. For your average college attendee from a rather quirky family centered in the darker corners of England, it would definitely take a long time before Alice would clock around the hospitality of her workspace.

"Uh, Sebastian, do you want me to go and purchase the food? That way, you'll easily be able to focus upon the harder chores and it would most definitely save a high amount of time, right?" Alice voiced, her mind working upon favour of logical situations. Sebastian blinked in surprise.

"If you wish. But remember, only the choicest of ingredients for the meal. Do not let your 21st century styling invade across the styling of our century. The total amount of money that you have just received is the calculated total after tax. So, use every single penny and hurry back."

Alice ignored the potential threatening style within Sebastian Michaelis' demonic tone and cheerfully walked toward the exit of the manor.

* * *

"Sebastian!" Alice trotted into the kitchen and started to unload the groceries, knowing that Sebastian would've noted her presence even without her announcement of her presence. Her hearing noted that the demon had already entered the kitchen. "Hopefully everything's up to standard, as requested. There's also a little bit of change left over, too, but it's only a small amount. About three pounds and fifty-two pence."

Sebastian blinked as he examined the purchased ingredients and the eighteen-year-old handed over the change. Three pounds and fifty-two pence was a rather unusual amount of change, especially after purchasing high-end ingredients. And the meat didn't look like it was purchased from the usual stall.

"You went to the usual stall, yes?" Sebastian asked, crimson orbs narrowing at the auburn-haired maidservant. Alice nodded with a dosage of heavy emphasis; after all, where else would she receive such high-end meat? _Oh, the change. _The demon frowned.

Alice smiled lightly. "The meat is of a high calibre than something that you would normally purchase at the marketplace, correct? And even so, the amount of change was also consisting of a higher calibre. But it _was _the usual market stall."

Sebastian frowned as the auburn-haired girl swirled out of the room, her presence softening as she darted throughout the manor. _Hm, how interesting. _

* * *

The eighteen-year-old servant sighed as she walked through the manor, a tedious feeling dancing across her skin. _Something's gonna happen soon. Surely. It's been too normal for too long, but Sebastian was acting peculiar earlier. Not exactly his usual behaviour. _

Just as Alice Sutton was about to continue her corrupt line of thought, something unusual interrupted her mindset. A large amount of yelling, followed by a feminine shriek and the sound of shattering china. The auburn-haired maidservant facepalmed awkwardly. Of course! Of course something like this would've happened. It always did. Especially with the BMF trio in hindsight, too.

It always happened. Certainly with a guest coming - in two hours?! Shit!

Cursing incoherently under her seemingly soft breath, Alice trotted toward the kitchens in wonder.

What had they done now?

Well, whatever it was, Sebastian was actually _angered _by it. Both of the females - present soul and linked reincarnation respectively - were sensing immense anger from the few corridors by the kitchens.

_For the love of Science, what the Hell? _As Alice trotted throughout the corridors, her charcoal orbs glazed out of the window. The garden looked destroyed, and the scent of everlasting smoke was filling into her nostrils. Eh, well...

It could've been the whole manor.

* * *

**Author's Note: OKAY OKAY YOU'RE ALL THINKING THE SAME THING - _WHY IS SHE BEING SO RELAXED IN THE LIGHT OF THE BMF TRIO?! AND WHY HAS LHASA-CHAN NOT UPDATED IN SO LONG! _  
**

**Okay please just put the chainsaws away. We're not at the Jack the Ripper arc yet.  
**

**So, anyway. Sorry for the shorter chapter, and sorry for the ever-delayed updated. This academic term we're choosing our exam options for GCSEs, making school life hectic. On top of that, day-to-day life has been hectic. Anyway, hopefully this mini-arc thing will be finished by *ahem, this is _not _a damned promise, aight?* this time next month? Could be a bit later, a bit earlier. _No damned promises, okay?! _**

**So, thank you for reviewing, everyone! Previously, a guest commented on this fanfiction about the college's leniency toward Alice's in-school behaviour, highlighted very briefly in Chapter One. Let me make this clear for any future clarifications:  
**

_**ALICE AND HER UNCLE LIVE IN ENGLAND. THAT IS FINAL.**_

**The "Thomas" chapters will be moving to a sister-story found on this account, so that it's not blocking any thick canon arcs. Okay?  
**

**Thank you for your concern.**

**Sayonara, tamagotchis! **


End file.
